


Bringing down a King

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land far, far away, Peter is a dragon trader and Neal is in love. This is a fairy tale about true love or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing down a King

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the White collar reverse big bang. The lovely art is made by Nioell.

_Somewhere in a far, far away land…_

Neal didn´t feel well, he was achy and cold and he longed for a warm bed. But he was on a quest, he didn´t have time to be sick. He had finally traced the dragon that was supposed to have a specific sword in his hoard. He needed it. He had been looking for the sword for a couple of months now and he finally tracked it to this cave.

He had staked out the cave for two weeks now and the dragon that lived in that cave had to be in his bromation. The dragon had stocked up on body mass the last couple of weeks and he hadn´t seen it outside the cave for more than a week now. Neal was sure; he could safely enter the cave, grab that sword and leave this forsaken forest.

He was so cold, he was contemplating on finding a warm spot himself, but he had to get the sword now as he was not sure when he would have another opportunity. Neal quietly entered the cave, listening if he could hear the dragon and for sure, there it was. As far as he knew, the dragon would have a space where he slept and a space where he kept his hoard, as the dragon was a blue Teimarr. They normally didn´t sleep on their hoard like black dragons did.

Neal could hear the dragon breathing evenly, so it must be asleep, like he expected it too. He crept closer, but he felt worse the deeper he got into the cave, he could also smell the dragon, it smelled like smoke and musk and the scent was getting stronger and stronger, until it was overwhelming.

The warmth in the cave was inviting, Neal wanted nothing more than to just repose and sleep, the warmth was so welcoming and he felt so tired and he… Why was he even here? He had come to this place to do something and now he wasn´t sure what he had meant to do. He was supposed to get something, or wasn´t he?

He…

Suddenly he realized that he had wandered into the sleeping part of the cave and that the dragon was watching him. It´s green eyes watching him with intensity he had never seen before. Neal wanted to panic, but for some reason he couldn´t and he slowly walked over to the dragon, closer and closer. He knew this was a very bad idea, but for some reason he couldn´t resist it and he only stopped when he was right in front of its muzzle.

“What do you have to say for yourself, THIEF!” the dragon snarled.

Neal wanted to reply, but at that moment his body thought differently and chose to pass out.

 

* * *

 

“Peter!” a low voice rumbled.

Peter turned around and was surprised to see an old friend standing at the fence to his land. He hadn´t heard the dragon approach and he should be in bromation.

“What brings you here, Ormr?” Peter tried to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“There was this human who tried to steal from my hoard, I would have killed him, but he is sick, so I will give him the benefit of the doubt that he may have been delirious when he entered my cave.”

“Where is he now?”

“Where he passed out.”

“He is still in the cave?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Will you allow me to enter you layer?” Peter knew better than to assume that he would be allowed into the cave where Ormr kept his hoard.

“I will, for the sake of the human, I don´t mean him harm. His heart doesn´t feel weighed down by evil, I sensed love, foolish human love.”

Peter was surprised, normally Ormr wasn´t so forgiving. This was a dragon with a grudge. He had endured terrible things by humans, so it surprised Peter.

“You entered his mind” Peter said without question, he knew it was a power that Ormr possessed and that he used often.

“Yes, I did. That is when I sensed he was trying to steal from me for love.” The dragon gave a dry chuckle when he remembered the human´s face when he realized he was walking towards a very big dragon. “It is the only reason why he still lives.”

“Let me talk to El. Do you want something to drink?”

“That would be nice. Do you have some of that Ale you make?”

“Sure, I will get you some.”

Peter walked to the shed where he rolled out a barrel of his Ale and opened it, so Ormr could drink. He then went back to the cabin. He entered his home to inform El he was going with Ormr to his cave and that he would probably bring home a sick man who needed their help. El promised that she would make their cabin ready. She also gave him a potion to make the man more comfortable for the journey, the potion would basically knock him out.

Peter called Satchmo and took his horse with him so he could transport the sick man. He also packed the medicine El had given him, some food, a water bottle and thick blankets. He then took his thick fur coat as it was snowing outside. When he was ready, Peter mounted his horse and the dragon and Satchmo walked next to them. Ormr could easily fly but he preferred staying on the ground when he was with Peter.

After an hour they arrived at the familiar cave and Peter quickly tied his horse to a tree and placed one of the blankets over its back, so it wouldn´t cool down in the cold outside temperatures. When he was done he walked into the cave followed by Ormr. He quickly saw the figure spread out on the floor of the cave. The man was dressed in expensive clothes, this was not a commoner.

He knelt next to the man and was shocked by the heat coming from him, the stranger had a severe fever and Peter doubted that he would make it. He quickly opened his backpack and opened the small bottle El had given him. He opened the bottle and gently tried to coax the man to drink some of the content of the bottle. The man finally opened his eyes for a brief moment and swallowed some of the liquid, some spilling from his mouth. But as quickly as he opened his eyes, he also passed out again. Peter put the blanket around the man and told Satchmo to keep the man warm, but Ormr was quicker and started a fire that warmed the cave with a single breath. Peter took his fur coat off that had kept him warm in the freezing temperatures outside and settled down. He took out some bread and sausage and fed a piece to Satchmo, he then cut off a small piece for himself and offered the remaining bigger part to Ormr, who excepted it with gratitude. Peter knew that it was not even a snack for Ormr, but that the dragon would appreciate the gesture.

“Could you sense his name?” Peter asked.

“Yes, it is Neal.”

Neal stirred and started mumbling, so Peter checked his fever, he didn´t like the warmth coming from the man one bit. He was way too warm, especially after the special potion El had given him. Peter wetted a piece of cloth and placed it on Neal´s forehead.

Peter was in doubt; What would be wiser, taking Neal to his cabin or take care of him here at the cave? El was much better in taking care of sick people. Yeah, it would be best to take Neal to the cabin, before it started snowing worse and they would get stuck here at the cave. El could make more potions if necessary, Peter had no skills in the area of herbs and medicinal plants.

“I have to ask you a favor, Ormr.” Peter looked at the dragon. Ormr had placed his head on the floor of the cave, so he was more on eye level with Peter.

“You want me to take him back to your cabin?” Ormr chuckled at Peter.

“Yes, of course, you knew what I was about to ask.” Peter also smiled.

“You let me read your mind, if you didn´t want me to, you could block me, but you know that. You have never blocked me, I appreciate that.”

“You only know me to well.” Peter stared into the fire.

_* * *_

_Peter started thinking on how he had found Ormr with a client of his. Peter had been a dragon trader his whole life, his father had been in the trade and Peter had learned how to handle and train dragons as a child. He was specialized in rare dragons and so he was asked to show one of his dragons for a client. When he entered the castle and walked into the dragon stables, looking for the trainer, he found a young dragon. The dragon had been severely mistreated and on the verge of dying. Peter had done everything he could to purchase the poor miserable beast. He had taken Ormr to his home where he had nursed him back to health._

_Once Ormr had regained his strength, Peter had found out that Ormr´s gift was the power of persuasion. He was able to get into people´s head and read their minds or let them do things. That is why he was mistreated by his former master. Ormr had persuaded him to set him free but his master had found out and had the dragon locked up. He hadn´t fed and watered him for several weeks._

_But when Peter looked up at Ormr now, he was as glorious as any alpha dragon could be. He was just gorgeous, blue scales and mesmerizing green eyes. The jewelry from his last master was still attached to his left horn. Peter hadn´t been able to remove it._

_Once Ormr was nursed back to health, Peter had wanted to sell him, but the dragon didn´t want to stay with any of the masters Peter had found for him. Peter believed in a connection between owners and their dragons, and he only placed dragons that wanted to be placed with an owner. For some unknown reason, Ormr only listened to Peter and El. Peter was convinced he would give his life for them, but he was wary of other humans, the starvation and beatings had left their marks. So in the end Peter had decided to set the dragon free. Well decided, he never knew if Ormr had made him do it or if it had been his own free will. It didn´t matter, he was glad, Ormr had found his place in the world._

 

* * *

 

“You were decent to me Peter, you made sure I was OK. You took care of me as if I was kin. I will never forget that.” The dragon whispered into the fire.

“You know I would do it again without blinking my eyes. Now, let´s get Neal here to safety.”

Ormr picked Neal up with a delicacy no one would expect from a dragon. Peter placed the thick blankets around Neal and Ormr would carry Neal while Peter rode his horse back home. He could have flown, but peter was too concerned that the cold air would do more harm than good.

When they arrived back, Neal was shivering and fighting Ormr in his fevered dreams. But he was so weak, it didn´t make any impression on Ormr, who just held the sick man and kept him warm.

 

“Take care of this human, Peter. I sense he will do great things.” Ormr said very quietly before he took to the air. Peter was left standing in front of the cabin while Ormr took off. He quickly carried Neal into the cabin where he placed him on the table.

El came over with little vials and she felt Neal´s forehead. He was burning up, so she placed wet cloths on his pulse points. When he stirred, she tried to coax him to drink some out of one of her vials, but it tasted bitter and Neal grimaced.

 

* * *

 

While El took care of Neal, Peter went outside to take care of the dragons that where in his care. At the moment he had three dragons for sale, two of them were still young and in need of training, the third was more matured, but she was feisty and Peter was still looking for a suitable owner.

He also had two dragons in his care. One of them had injured his wing, which turned out to be broken. El had set the wing and they were still nursing him back to strength. The other dragon was hurt during a hunt with his owner. He had been hit with an arrow of one of the other hunters. The owner had brought his dragon to El and Peter and they had taken him in. Once these dragons were healed, they would be sent back to their owners. Peter had a very good reputation in nursing dragons back to health and owners paid well for their care.

Their livelihood came from the trading in dragons, but the room and board they gave to injured dragons was a nice extra.

Peter was known as an excellent dragon trainer and to deliver top quality dragons, while El was known for her healing abilities, both for man and beast.

 

When Peter was done tending to all five dragons, he walked back to the cabin. It was cold and the air looked like there would be more snow. The dragons were all kept in a big barn where they were comfortable from the elements. Peter had fed them and hurried back to the warmth himself.

When he entered the cabin, an aroma of chicken soup welcomed him. His stomach growled and he walked over to El who was stirring in a big pot. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then made his way over to the sick man, who was till lying on the table.

“Can you please move him to the bed I made for him, he will be more comfortable.” El walked over to Neal.

Peter picked Neal up and gently placed him on the bed El had made for him, close to the fire. That way, they could keep him warm.

Once Neal was comfortable resting, El walked back to the fire and took some bowls for the soup. Peter quickly walked over and sat down.

“What happened to him?” El asked while cutting two piece of bread of the loaf.

“I have no idea. Ormr told me that Neal here was already sick when he wandered in his den. He was there to steal something, but Ormr also sensed that it was for love. I must admit, it is a strange story. But I guess we will have to wait until Neal wakes up.”

“He really is lucky that Ormr is a sucker for love.” El said with a smile.

After dinner, Peter went for a last check on the dragons before the night. When he came back in, El was trying to get some fluids into Neal and Peter took a cup of ale and settled before the fire, next to Neal. El soon joined them and while Neal slept the sleep of the innocent, Peter and El talked about their day. When they were warm and cozy and sure that Neal was also resting peacefully, they went to bed.

 

* * *

 

Peter opened his eyes. He peered in the dark, listening to what had woken him. Satchmo was looking at him but when the dog realized his master was awake, he lay his head down again. As everything was quiet, Peter lay back and closed his eyes again.

Peter got into a sitting position, he had heard it again. He got out of bed and walked over to Neal. His guess was right, the sound was coming from Neal, he was tossing and turning in his sleep, well, sleep, his state could better be described as unconsciousness. Peter sat next to the man and tried to cool him down with the cloth and the bucket of water El had placed next to the bed. Neal became more relaxed during the night and Peter fell asleep next to him.

 

* * *

 

Three days later and Neal was only getting worse, they had tried everything to get the fever down, but to no avail. Neal was getting more and more agitated and he babbled in his delirium about swords, magic and Kings. He would call out to Kate, probably his love, but they couldn´t be sure. He didn´t make sense at all. El was at the end of her wits. She looked at Peter with a desperation he had never seen before and after some hesitation, she told him to get Ormr. He was the only one she knew that could save Neal. The dragons they had in their custody were still too young. Ormr was an adult dragon and his blood could cure Neal. She knew that Ormr would probably not help Neal, as he wanted to steal from his hoard, but they had to try.

She packed Peter food and water and gave him a kiss goodbye. Peter gave a whistle and Satchmo came running from the barn, where he had probably been playing with the younger dragons.

Peter saddled his horse and they were off, into the mountains, for a second visit to Ormr´s cave.

 

* * *

 

“Ormr? It is I, Peter. Can I come in, I have Satchmo with me.” Peter stood in the entrance of the cave.

“Peter? What brings you here? Of course you are welcome. Here, let me make you more comfortable.” Ormr, exhaled and the cave warmed up by a few degrees.

Peter chucked out his fur coat and hung it out so it could dry. Satchmo curled around himself on the warm cave stones.

“I have a favor to ask.” Peter looked the dragon in the eyes and started to explain Neal´s predicament. “I know you are not a fan of humans. And you have every reason to, but you know I can´t let him die under my care if there is something I can do.”

Peter felt Ormr entering his mind and let him. He is not sure what Ormr was looking for, but soon he felt the dragon retracting himself, so he must have found what he was looking for.

“You are fond of him and so is your wife, your heart feels heavy.” The dragons simply stated.

“Of course we are fond of him, he is a fellow man in need.” Peter gave him a small smile.

“If he is that important to you, he is to me, is he still in your home?”

“Yes, I will take him into the barn, will you help him? I will be in your debt.”

Ormr only nodded and made his way out of the cave.

They made a curious group, Peter on his horse, Satchmo running next to them and the big dragon that tailed them back to the village.

When they arrived at the cabin, Ormr set off to the barn. Peter quickly walked in and called out for El. She looked up from something she was doing to Neal. Peter realized that she was trying to get his fever down by cooling Neal with wet cloths.

“Good that you are back, he is not doing well, Peter. Did Ormr come with you?”

“Yes, he did, he is in the barn. I will carry Neal to him.”

When Peter entered the barn with Neal in his arms, he was glad he had made it. Neal didn´t look heavy, but Peter was no youngling anymore. Ormr had placed some hay bales together and a blanket on top of them. He even had made a fire in the fire pit so the barn was warming up. Peter put Neal down on the blanket and looked back at the dragon.

“Thank you Ormr, we are grateful that you want to help Neal.” El addressed the dragon and gently touched his front paw.

“Hello Elizabeth, as I told Peter, I will do my best to save this human.”

 

Ormr started mumbling in an ancient dragon language, even Peter couldn´t understand, but El and Peter could see the effect it was having on the younger dragons, they were all silent in respect, even Satchmo sensed it and was lying down next to Neal.

The color in Ormr´s eyes changed, or it appeared to have changed from green to golden, and Peter heard El gasp next to him. Ormr took a small dagger that he must have brought along, because Peter didn´t recognize it as one of his, and made a knick in his right paw, he then did the same to Neal´s right hand. Ormr clasped Neal´s hand firmly in his paw and the blood mixed, all the while making a sort of rumbling noise, deep in his throat.

Suddenly Neal gasped and he opened his eyes, looking bewildered at the dragon which was directly in front of him. But Ormr must have expected it, because he didn´t blink and kept looking at Neal, who lost consciousness once again.

Ormr broke out of his trance and looked back to Peter and El.

“This is all I can do for him. The rest is up to him. He will have to decide if he wants to make it back to this world.” The dragon looked worn and tired and Peter offered him the barn to rest, before returning to his den. Ormr happily accepted the offer.

Peter went out and slaughtered a sheep, so the dragon could eat and regain his strength.

“You shouldn´t have Peter, it is winter, I know that live stock is expensive.” Ormr seemed touched by the gesture.

“We know each other for many years, I´m in your debt, not the other way around.” Peter left the sheep in the barn and lifted Neal back to the cabin. El was already waiting and bundled Neal warmly in the improvised bed.

She then went over to the stove and got Peter a bowl with stew she had made earlier. Peter only realized how hunger he was when he smelled the delicious aromas of the shepherd stew.

 

* * *

It took Neal still three days to regain consciousness; it was morning when his fever broke. It was Satchmo who warned his masters to Neal´s awakening. Neal didn´t really do anything more than trying to open his eyes.

El turned around to see what made Satchmo so excited and saw that Neal´s eyes were open.

“Peter, he is awake!” she called out.

Peter woke with a startle. He jumped out of the alcove and pulled a shirt over his head, before making his way to Neal´s bed.

“Hi, good to see you are awake, we were worried about you.” Peter said quietly.

Peter could see that Neal eyes were following him, but they weren´t really focused. Neal seemed as weak as a kitten, so Peter gently put an arm around his back and tried to spoon some water into Neal´s mouth. Most of it, dribbled out of his mouth, but some water made it into his stomach. But sitting upright took a lot out of Neal and quickly he was faltering.

“Rest Neal, we will talk later.”

 

The next time Neal woke, he was more lucid and curious to his surroundings. The last thing he could remember, was starring in the eyes of certain death.

“Welcome back, my name is Peter and this is my wife Elizabeth.”

“I´m Neal, what happened?”

“You tried to rob Ormr and passed out. You lucked out. He would have eaten you whole, you know.” Peter gave a small smile.

“Ormr?”

“Yes, the blue dragon whose den you invaded.”

“Ah, I remember now. I remember starring in its eyes, before blacking out.”

“What were you doing in his den? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to enter a dragon´s den uninvited?”

“I am tired” Neal simply stated and turned around, facing away from Peter.

“We will have to talk about this, Neal.” Peter said before he left Neal´s side.

 

* * *

 

Neal recuperated more quickly than expected under El´s great care and soon he could help out around the house. Peter had explained he was a dragon trader. Neal wasn´t used to be in the company of dragons and had to learn a lot. Yes they had dragons in the castle where he was educated, but he had nothing to do with them, the huntsmen only rode dragons.

The first encounter with a dragon didn´t go as Neal expected and it resulted in a slightly singed Neal. He quickly learned how to recognize fire breathing dragons.

Peter could sense that Neal had never performed physical labor. But he was a quick learner and was willing to work, to Peter´s big surprise. Neal´s physique didn´t state that he was working class; he had the built and appearance of a scholar or an artist. So Peter was quiet surprised when Neal got up early and had tended to the resident dragons before coming in for breakfast.

After breakfast, Peter looked for Neal but he was nowhere to be seen, until he heard one of the dragons growl somewhere in the woods around the house. By the sound it was Adelinde, she was a feisty little dragonet and she had some serious mood swings, so Peter quickly ran outside, to see Neal sitting on a rock with a paper and some charcoal. By the looks of it, he was sketching Adelinde and her growl had been a mere pose, instead of an attack. Neal was smiling at her and calling to her that she needed to sit still.

Peter laughed, Neal was doing well, but he really needed to talk to Neal why he had entered Ormr´s den. As long as he didn´t know, he couldn´t trust Neal, could he?

 

* * *

 

“Hi Neal.”

Neal looked over his shoulder to Peter. “Oh hi, Peter. I was just sketching Ady here.”

Adelinde came happily running to Peter and started trying to get him to pet her. Peter started roughly rubbing the frill on her neck.

“We need to talk.”

“What about?”

“For starters, why you entered a dragon´s den. I assume that they learned you as a child that it is dangerous.”

“Yeah, they might have mentioned something like that.” Neal said, looking in the distance before going back to his drawing.

“OK, if you don´t want to talk about it, fine.” Peter turned to walk back to the cabin.

When Neal arrived back at the cottage, Peter and El were gone, probably to the market in the village.

 

* * *

 

When Peter arrived back home, he called Neal with him.

“Do you know what I heard in the tavern?”

“No idea, what did you hear?”

“The King´s huntsmen are looking for a man who tried to kill the King.”

Peter could see Neal pale.

“You wouldn´t know anyone who would be capable of such an act, would you?” Peter now had a thunderous look on his face.

“I never tried to kill the King, but I need to free Kate, I love her.” Neal whispered.

“I knew it. Neal, what boneheaded stunt have you done? Who is Kate? One of the King´s mistresses?” Peter ranted.

When Neal looked away guilty, it dawned on Peter.

“You love the King´s mistress? Are you insane?”

“But she loves me as well.”

“Oh Neal, come on, let´s face it, why would she choose you over a King?”

“She would, if we are meant to be, if what we have is true love, and it is.”

Peter just looked at Neal, not understanding why he would jeopardize his life for a woman. Neal looked so sincere, he really believed she would choose him over a king, how naive.

“Is that why you entered Ormr´s den? What were you looking for?”

When Neal didn´t answer, frustration crept in peter´s voice. “Why would you jeopardize yourself by entering a dragon´s den and trying to steal something from his hoard?”

Neal looked up and Peter.

“It is said that there is a sword, a very special one. It is said it is the only sword that can bring King Adler down. The King is protected by powerful magic, but this sword can strip away that magic and show him for what he really is. It is said that the sword is protected by a special dragon, so I did research and Ormr must be that dragon. I researched it with great care. Only when the King is stripped from his magic, will Kate be free, she is bound by a spell to him.” Neal said desperately.

“And you think that you can steal the sword from Ormr and get away with it? Just like that?” Peter looked in unbelief.

When Neal didn´t say anything and just stared back, Peter realized that was actually Neal´s plan.

“In the name of Lore, you are serious. That was your plan?”

“And what if it was?” Neal said defiantly.

“Neal, dragons don´t allow thieves to live, they will kill whoever steals from them. Ormr is a fire breathing dragon, what did you think would have happened if he didn´t have mercy on you?”

Peter couldn´t believe Neal would have been that stupid. But they couldn´t waste the time, if the King´s hunters were after Neal, they had to get away.

“Let´s go. We will need to get you to safety.” Peter mounted his horse and pointed to another one for Neal. Neal quickly got on his horse and Peter let the way through the woods.

“We are going to Ormr´s den.” Neal concluded.

“Yes, it is the safest place for you at the moment. Ormr will protect you. He is a sucker for true love.”

When they arrived at the dragon´s den, Peter explained Ormr in short what had happened and that Neal needed protection. So Neal was allowed into the cave and Peter told Neal he had to go back to El, but he would be back. He left the food and water he had with him with Neal, and left.

Neal had a look around him, the cave had a cozy feeling to it and it was warm. Ormr studied Neal while he was looking around.

“Is it what you expected?” the dragon rumbled.

“No, actually, it isn´t. It is homey, I like it.” Neal smiled.

“Peter tells me you are in trouble; that the King´s huntsmen are after you.”

“Yes, as I explained to Peter, I wanted to steal the sword that can strip King Adler from his magic and expose him for the man he really is.”

“And what will you do when you get the sword?”

“Take away his magic of course, set Kate free. If I free her, she will see that I love her.”

“So, if I understand you correctly, you want the steal a sword, de-thrown a King to set the damsel in distress free, and she will love you forever and ever.”

“Well, if you state it like that, It sounds a bit simplistic, but yes, that was the idea.” Neal said a bit bashful.

“And you think I have this sword?

“Yes.”

“Show it to me.” Ormr turned around and slowly walked out of the cave room to another one, with Neal in his wake. This room was filled with gold, silver, precious gems, paintings, it was a dragon´s hoard. It was stocked into the room like nothing Neal had ever seen. This was a treasure beyond his wildest dreams. And Neal stared at it in awe.

Neal slowly walked through the room and studied all the items in this hoard. There were several swords, daggers and other weapons.

“This is it.” Neal pulled a specific sword out of the pile of gold items. The sword was nothing really special, there were much more beautiful swords in this hoard. It wasn´t made from precious metals; there were no precious gems in the hilt, just wording on the blade. But it was the work of a great black smith.

_´_ _Mea et detraxi rex_ , I will bring down a king.´ Neal murmured.

“So you can read.” Ormr concluded.

“Yes, I was a page and squire in the court of King Adler.”

“Ah, so that is how you met the King´s mistress.”

Ormr watched the young man in front of him. He was sincere, he didn´t hide anything, he really believed she was his true love.

“Is she worth it?”

“Yes, she is” Neal had a look in his eyes that startled Ormr.

“Tell you what, we will eat and rest and tomorrow I will accompany you on your quest. If this love is meant to be, I will help you.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning they left the cave, Neal was surprised that the horse he rode here; was gone. When Neal thought about it, it was understandingly as Peter didn´t want to give away the location of the cave, but Neal couldn´t walk the whole journey, it would take weeks.

“Oh, don´t just stand there, hop on.” Ormr snarled at him.

“You can fly with humans?” Neal asked surprised. Most dragons were not trained to carry people and getting on the back of an untrained dragon was not very smart. Neal had learned that the hard way when he was a child.

“I thought you said you were a page in the court of the king, they must have taught you how to fly dragons?”

“Yes, they did. I mean, I did once, I…” Neal could feel the pain again from his attempt on flying a dragon before. He had broken his collar bone and he had been in agony for a couple of weeks. He was not that interested in reliving that experience.

“Well, don´t just stand there, hop on.”

Neal climbed on top of the dragons back and made sure he sat secure with his back to a large back spike, and then took hold on the spikes in front of him.

“Didn´t they teach you to take the horns?”

“Yes, but that is when I want to guide you, but I trust you knowing where to go, so I consider myself just a passenger.” Neal explained.

“Oh, OK, that is considerate of you.”

They were at Peter´s cottage in minutes. With Ormr´s wingspan, distances were reduced to mere minutes of travel.

When they landed, Peter came out.

“What are you doing here, seriously? They are looking for you, they were here already.”

“Are you OK? Is El alright?”

“Yes, we are. But how did you get here, you rode Ormr?” Peter asked with suspicion.

“Yes, why?” Neal asked equally suspicious.

“Ormr is not generally a dragon that trust people to ride him. That is all. But enough about that, tell me why you are here.”

Neal explained Peter that Ormr was generous enough to let Neal take the sword he needed to break the bond between Kate and the King, and that they were on their way to King Adler´s castle.

While Neal explained all of this in Peter´s cottage, the large dragon waited outside, he had walked into the dragon barn to have a rest. Suddenly Ormr heard dragons and he could also smell them and they came closer real soon. He ducted in the darker part of the barn.

Peter also heard the dragons and had told Neal to hide in the attic of the cottage, he could only hope that Ormr had hid himself already.

When someone knocked on the door, El opened it.

“Lord Fowler, are you back already? How can we help you?”

“Villagers told us that a dragon with a rider, flew this way.” Fowler looked with a smug look on his face.

“A rider, this Neal Caffrey you are looking for is a dragon rider?” Peter snorted.     

“No Burke, but he was trained in the King´s court, so of course he knows how to ride dragons.” Fowler scanned the room until his eyes fell on the three used cups.

“You didn´t have a visitor?” he asked in a venomous tone.

“No, we didn´t.” Peter said confident.

Fowler eyed Peter and gave a wicket grin. He turned around suddenly.

“OK, seize the wife, bring her.” Fowler told his men and before Peter or El could react, El was dragged outside and placed in front of one the soldiers on the back of a dragon who took off immediately, Fowler mounted his dragon and while he readied it to follow his men, he shouted at Peter.

“That happens when you think you can defy me, Burke.” And with that, he digged his heels in his dragon flanks and took off.

Peter was furious and stormed back into the cottage where Neal had come out of hiding.

“This is all your fault.” Peter shouted while he pinned Neal against a wall. “He took my wife.”

“I know, I know, I will correct it.”

“Oh, you will. He took MY WIFE, Neal!”

Peter grabbed some things and placed them in a leather satchel and walked out to the barn.

“Ormr, we are going to the castle. You heard what happened?”

“Yes Peter, we will get her back, El will be OK, don´t do anything rash.”

“I know, you are right, as always, wise friend, but this is El. I can´t lose her” Peter rubbed his forehead.

“Do you have a dragon that is mature enough to be ridden?”

“Yes, Adelinde.”

Peter walked into the barn and came back outside with a silver dragonette, she was gorgeous, Ormr swallowed and had his spikes all straight when he saw her.

“No time now Ormr, let´s go.” Peter said amused when he saw Ormr´s reaction.

Peter placed a saddle on Adelinde and got on. Neal quickly scrambled on the back of Ormr, and before he knew it they were air born.

 

* * *

 

By evening, they were close to the castle and Ormr suggested to rest for the night and to discuss their plans. Peter wanted to enter the castle and get El, but Neal explained that Fowler and Adler would be prepared and that they would be expecting them.

So it was a good idea to rest and think about strategies. Neal needed some breathing space and walked away from the group, noticing that Ormr had followed him. He stopped and turned around. The big dragon came closer and Neal placed his head to Ormr´s, who held his bend down.

 

 

“Give me strength Ormr, and wisdom.” Neal whispered.

“You already have both, Neal. You will do fine, just think before you act and everything will work out.”

Adelinde and Peter had gone into to woods to try and catch something to eat and within an hour they were back with two wild boars they caught.

Ormr quickly made a fire in the cave they occupied for the night and Peter easily gutted the boars, and grilled them over the fire. Peter and Neal only took a small piece and the rest was devoured by the two dragons.

With the cave nicely warm and their stomachs filled, it didn´t take much for the group to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they were ready to face Fowler and his men. They flew to the outskirts of the woods and then walked the final stretch to the castle. They had placed ropes around the necks of the two dragons, as a dragon trader would do. Peter walked in front of the two dragons to the gate of the castle. The guards checked Peter out, and then the two intimidating dragons.

“And who is he?” the guard pointed at Neal.

“He is my serf.”

“Why does he have bandages around his face and hands?”

“Do I need to explain? He has dragon pocks.” Peter looked at both men with contempt.

When the men took a step back and looked like they would not grant them access to the castle, Peter quickly said. “But they are not contagious, do you think I would stand next to him if they were. It only looks really nasty. Do you want to see?”

The guards stepped back in disgust, shaking their heads.

“Why are you here?” The other guard asked Peter.

“I heard that the King´s hunter is looking for new dragons, so I am here with a business proposal.”

“That is right, he is looking for new blood in his stable, go in, but make sure the dragons are kept in check, is that clear?” one of the guards said.

“Of course, I will make sure they won´t harm innocent people.”

The guard made a hand gesture and the gate was opened. The strange quartet walked towards the Bailey of the castle.

When they reached the market in the middle of the castle, there was a tavern and Peter tied up the dragons, even if it was just for show. Neal left and quickly made his way into a back alley, getting rid of the all the bandages, joining Peter in the tavern and ordering some ale. They had to discuss how they were going to rescue El and Kate without getting caught. The plan so far had worked, but now came the hard part.

They ordered some bread and sausages and when they were done, Peter had followed Neal outside and in the alley bound his hands together behind his back, not tight, he would be able to get loose quickly. Then he frog marched Neal to the Huntsmen´s office and knocked on the door.

One of Fowler´s men opened the door and shouted behind him for Fowler to come once he saw who was at the door and who he had with him. Fowler appeared in the doorway with a big smirk on his face.

“I see my little encouragement worked.”

Peter pushed Neal a step in front of him.

“Yeah, now that you have him, where is my wife?”

“Oh, she is up in the castle. A fine lady as her only deserves the best, not us scoundrels. She is up there with King Adler.”

Neal could see Peter´s anger built and he thought Peter would grab Fowler by the throat, but he was able to contain himself.

“Bring me to her.” He demanded.

“What is with the dragons?” Fowler asked when he saw the pair.

“I thought the King would be interested in a fine couple of fire breathing dragons.”

“You are more of a businessman than I thought” Fowler smirked. “OK, let´s go.”

They walked into the castle more private parts where the King and his court resided. Peter left the dragons outside, they were much too big to enter the rooms. Neal and Peter were brought before the King.

Peter was in awe with the grand hall, where the court resided during the day, it was gorgeous, paintings, furs, noblemen and ladies in the finest garments, he could see pages and squires doing their chores and he wondered if this was the place where Neal grew up. When the people stepped back a bit, Peter could see King Adler, next to him sat his wife and he even had the audacity to have his Mistress sit on the other side of him. And behind them was… El, she was standing next to the Queen. She didn´t appeared to be hurt or anything. She was however dressed in a gorgeous blue dress, Peter had never seen a garment so pretty. El´s hair was braided with ribbons and she just looked stunning. When Peter finally could get his eyes of his wife, he could see Neal could barely contain his fury. His eyes had fire in them. He could sympathize as he himself was barely able to hold it together, but they had to, if they wanted to save their loved ones and make it out of the castle again.

Fowler grabbed Neal by his bound hands and gave him a kick in the back of his left knee, making Neal cry out and fall to his knees.

“Sire, this man came from the village to bring us Neal Caffrey.” Fowler said while he bowed his head.

“And who may this be?” Adler said with a small smile of contempt.

“My name is Peter Burke, sire, I am a dragon trader in the village. Fowler took my wife as collateral; I gave you Caffrey, so I am here to claim her back.”

“Ah, the lovely Elizabeth, yes, she is rather gorgeous, and so feisty. She must be a real vixen in bed.” Adler had gotten up from his thrown and had walked to Elizabeth, taking her hand and kissing it. Al the while looking at Peter. He was daring him to do something, it would give him a legitimate reason to through them in jail, or worse, kill them.

“King Adler, I plead with you, I am just a commoner. I brought you what you wanted, now let my wife be.”

“You are right, good man. I will have my revenge on Neal.” He grabbed El and shoved her towards Peter, who caught her in her arms.

“Are you alright, hon?” Peter asked with deep concern in his voice.

“Yes, I am unharmed.” El looked shaken, but not hurt.

“You have what you want. Now leave before I change my mind!” The King shouted.

Peter quickly took El by the hand and pulled her towards the exit, before Fowler could make a move. They quickly made their way outside and he placed El on Adelinde´s back. “Please take care of my wife. Take her to Lady June, you know, she is the widow of the Lord Byron, El will be safe in her home, then return for me. Wait for me in the forest. And you; hide, Ormr.”

Adelinde took off with El. And within seconds, they were out of sight. Peter hid himself so Fowler´s men wouldn´t see him. He would have to get the sword to Neal, so he could break the spell. The sword was in the leather scabbard on his side.

He needed to find someone that could get him back into the castle or at least a message to Neal.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the grand hall, Neal was still kneeling before the King. He was staring defiantly into the King´s eyes.

“You think you can come into my castle and strip me of my magic?” Adler asked.

Neal tried to hide his surprise, how could he have known?

“I can read it in your mind Neal. But I will make sure that is not going to happen, Fowler, will you do the honors?”

Before Neal could get up from his kneeling position, he was grabbed by two of Fowler´s men who held him while Fowler was handed something by King Adler. When Fowler turned around and walked up to Neal, Neal could see it was a small dagger.

“Bare his neck, that way, it will work quicker.”

Work quicker?, what was Fowler talking about? One of the men, grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Neal´s head back. And almost immediately he felt the dagger nicking his skin. Not much, just big enough to draw blood. Neal was released. What the hell? What were they up to?

But within minutes, Neal started feeling off.

“Starting to feel the effects? It is the poison of a very rare flower called Devil´s blood, it can only be found in the highest regions of my Kingdom. Unfortunately so is the antidote.” Adler said with some triumph in his voice.

“I would tell you what you can expect, but that would spoil the surprise, so let´s see what happens in a couple of hours.”

Fowler pulled Neal to his feet and escorted him to the dungeons. Neal staggered a couple of time, but managed to keep up with Fowler and his men. By the time they reached the cells, Neal was panting and sweat droplets were starting to form in his hairline.

“Enjoy your time left.” Fowler snarled and threw Neal into the dungeon. With his hands bound behind his back, he couldn´t break his fall and went down hard. He heard the door slam shut behind him.

When he got into a sitting position, Neal listened; it was silent for the occasional scream from one of the other prisoners. He got the restraints off, before he felt worse, you never knew what would happen next. He looked around the cell, but couldn´t see any way out of it. Trying to spare his strength, he curled up on the floor and tried to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Psst.”

Neal woke with a start. He didn´t realize that he had fallen asleep. He was hot which was not a good sign. He could feel the sweat that had formed on his body and he was shivering.

“Psst.”

Neal looked up, and stumbled over to the door. There was someone standing outside of it.

“Who are you?” Neal had to hold on to the bars to keep upright. This was really not good. He felt like he could pass out any minute.

“Never mind who I am, please, drink this, it will delay the symptoms of the poison. It won´t cure you, but it will delay the effects, so you can reach your goal.” The small man said.

Neal accepted the vial and eyed it suspiciously. Could he trust this man?

“I was send by Peter. Ormr sensed your distress.” The small bald man said nervously. “Drink it, quickly, I have to go before the guard comes for his check.”

Neal had one last look at the vial, opened it and drank it in one gulp. It tasted bitter and Neal´s face contorted, but the man just smiled.

“What did you expect, mead? Give me the vial back.”

Neal handed the vial back through the bars and the man scurried away.

Sometime later, a guard brought in a wooden cup with water and a piece of stale bread, it looked unappetizing, but Neal knew he had to keep us his strength, so he chewed on the bread, washing it down with the water. After the meager meal, he felt marginally better.

He studied the cell to see if he could get out, but there was no way that he could get out without help. Nothing happened and Neal slept most of the day, occasionally waking because of some feverish nightmare.

Somewhere during the night, Neal was woken again by the little man. This time he had a leather satchel with him. In it was a piece of sausage and fresh bread.

“Sorry said the man, no water. I will do my best to get you out of here tomorrow night, for now, eat and rest, how are the symptoms?

“OK, I guess, some fever, tremors, blurred vision and waves of nausea, but nothing that I can´t handle. Thanks for the food.”

“OK, rest, I will be back.”

“Wait, what is your name?”

“You can call me Mozzie.” The little man said before quickly making his way out of the dungeon.

 

* * *

 

Neal had spent another tedious day in the dungeon. He had hoped that Kate would visit him, but she hadn´t come down to his cell. Fowler and Adler however had come to see how he was doing. Needless to say that Adler was not happy that Neal seemed to be doing fairly well.

When the door opened, Neal knew that whatever was going to happen, wasn´t going to be good, so when two of Fowler´s men entered, he didn´t go done without a fight.

But Neal was no match against them, not even in his best day, so soon, he was breathing heavily face down on the filthy dungeon floor. Fowler pulled his head up by his hair. What was with the hair pulling? When Neal realized what they were planning, he started struggling again, but he was pinned down on the floor with Fowler kneeling on his back. This time it was Adler who made the cut, more of the poison seeped in Neal´s blood. When Adler seemed pleased that this time enough of the poison had entered Neal´s bloodstream, they left.

Neal could feel the effects almost immediately. The nausea didn´t come in waves this time, it hit him full on, and Neal started retching.

When he was done, he was so tired, he just crawled in the back of the cell and the meager heap of mildewed straw and fell in a sleep that was more unconsciousness than rest.

 

* * *

 

That is how the little bald man found him that night. By now Neal had a serious fever, and the tremors running through his body were very pronounced. Mozzie quickly picked the lock on the cell door and walked in. He shook Neal´s shoulder and with great effort, Neal blinked open his eyes and looked up. The man could see that Neal wasn´t completely tracking him, his eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be looking through Mozzie. This was not good.

He pried open Neal´s mouth and poured some of the vial in his mouth and when Neal didn´t swallow, he held his hand over his mouth and pinched his nose shut. Neal was too weak to struggle and swallowed the bitter liquid.

This was no use, they would have to wait until Neal was more coherent. So he placed Neal back on the straw and left to discuss the situation with Peter.

Two hours later the man returned with Peter this time. When Peter saw Neal lying on the filthy straw, shivering, his heart sank. Their plan was never going to work. He quickly made his way to where Neal was and shook him not so gently. When Neal roused, he held his hand over his mouth in case Neal would call out.

Neal just stared at Peter, but then, Peter could see recognition in those blue eyes and he released his hand.

“Neal? Are you with us?”

“hmmm? Us?”

“Neal, this is Mozzie, he is the one that gave you something to slow down the effects of the poison King Adler gave you.”

Mozzie already had taken out a new vial and opened it. Peter took it and poured it in Neal´s mouth who grimaced when the bitter taste hit his tongue.

Neal stared at the little man. “Thanks.”

“How are you holding up? Will you be able to walk?”

“I guess… I´m not sure, let´s try.”

Peter pulled Neal up and after some wavering, he seemed to be able to stand on his own. It was more than Peter had expected, so they were good on that front.

Mozzie took Neal´s other side and they quickly made their way back up to the common hall in the castle, dragging Neal between the two of them.

“Do you know where the King sleeps?” Peter asked to no one in particular.

“Yes, it is the big room in the north east corner of the castle, that way.” Neal said, pointing to a staircase. “Do you have the sword with you?”

“Yes.” Peter face was serious as if he only now realized they were going to bring down their King.

By the time they were upstairs, all three men were panting. It hadn´t been easy to drag Neal upstairs in the narrow spiraling staircase, but they had made it without detection.

When they stood in front of the Kings´s sleeping chamber, Neal asked Peter for the sword. Peter hesitated, Neal was too weak to get in a sword fight. He was sill in dbio when he looked at Neal and after seeing the haunted look in Neal´s eyes, he handed Neal the sword, who took it with both hands. Peter wanted to push open the door, but it was locked. Mozzie quickly took care of the locked door and they slowly and silently entered the chambers.

Neal quietly walked over to the canopied bed and slowly opened the curtains. He already had the sword raised with two hands, ready to plow it down, when he saw a figure move next to the King. Kate! Neal froze and in that moment Adler woke and started shouting for Fowler, who came busting through another door in his long braies and a sword in his hand. Neal was distracted by the new threat, so he took his eyes of the King for a moment. The King gave Neal a push and Neal, weakened by the poison, couldn´t keep his balance and fell to the ground.

“How did you get here?” Fowler adapted quickly to the situation and tried to lure the three men away from the King.

Mozzie locked the door behind them, so nobody could enter the King´s chambers as the guards probably had heard the King yell at Fowler.

Neal knew what he was doing, he was trained in the court so he had weapons training, but his weakened state didn´t help him in his defense. Luckily Peter found a sword and immediately joined in, so Fowler needed to focus on Peter who was a bigger treat to him than Neal.

With Peter engaging Fowler in battle, Neal could focus on Kate again, he hadn´t expected her in the Kings chambers, but now that she was here, he had to get her to safety.

“Kate! Run!”

“Leave us Neal.” Kate called out.

With Neal´s attention on Kate, Adler managed to draw a sword himself and engage Neal. Weakened by the poison and a smaller man than Adler, Neal had difficulty defending himself from the onslaught of blows when Adler attacked. He was losing ground really fast and he needed all his skills to keep Adler at bay.

Luckily Adler got distracted when Fowler shouted to Kate to watch out and Neal managed to push his sword in the King´s chest. But nothing happened, there was no blood. Neal stopped and stared in shock and Adler just gave a sinister smile, when he saw Neal´s sword sticking out of him. Neal could hear Peter still in battle with Fowler in the background. He hoped Peter would be a match for the skills Fowler possessed.

Adler pulled the sword slowly out of his chest, while Neal was still holding the blade.

“I ask you again, do you think you can strip me of my magic or kill me? Nobody can kill me.”

“It is dark magic.” Neal stammered.

“No, not dark witchcraft, although it could have been, but my strength has a more noble cause, a dragon gave me his precious blood, dragon blood runs through my veins and it makes me invincible.” Adler smirked.

Suddenly Adler ran out towards the inner curtain wall, with Neal in persuade. Neal could feel his body was ready to give out, but the adrenaline kept him on his feet, so he followed Adler outside where they continued their fight. However, Neal was no match for Adler. His strength was weakening with every blow he received. He knew he couldn´t keep this up, but couldn´t see another way out. Peter had his hands full keeping Fowler of his back, Mozzie tried to keep Kate safe, so Neal was all by himself. He thought the sword would break the bond between the King and Kate, but for some reason it appeared it hadn´t.

When a wave of dizziness hit him and he took a wrong step and fell, Adler saw his chance. He took the few steps towards Neal and with a menacing look he raised his sword. Neal closed his eyes for the inevitable, but there was no pain, instead there was a down force of air produced by large dragon wings. It was Ormr who came to the rescue. Inside he couldn´t join the fight, but now that Adler was outside, he saw his chance.

“Remember me, King Adler? Do you still think you are invincible?”

Adler looked at the dragon in fear. But his fear soon turned into rage.

“No, it can´t be. You are dead! I sold you, they told me they killed you!” Adler looked up in shock at the large dragon.

“Am I? If I was dead, you would be dead. You see, we are bound by blood, if one of us dies, the other one dies as well. You were right, you sold me and they did their best to kill me. But I was saved by a good man. He nursed me back to health; he showed me the kindness in mankind.”

Adler just snorted. “Kindness…don´t make me laugh.” Adler was looking for an escape route, he could make it, he just needed some distraction. If he could only kill Neal, the dragon would be occupied and he could make a clean getaway.

But Adler had never paid much attention to his enemies, as he thought he was invincible and he never bothered to learn Ormr`s gift. So while he was thinking of his great escape, Ormr also made up his mind. So when Adler jumped towards Neal to stab him, Ormr came into action. Even though Ormr knew he would die, killing the King, he attacked Adler with his claws. The King died instantly and Ormr fell down to the stone floor of the wall. He was painting, his heart failing him.

“No! Ormr!” Neal shouted. He saw the large dragon collapse. He crawled to the dragon and took the large head into his arms.

“Ormr, tell me what to do.” Neal sounded desperate. Neal realized that this dragon had saved his life for a second time.

“There is nothing you can do, Neal. King Adler and I shared blood when we were younglings; killing one is killing the other.”

“Does that mean that you also could have saved each other?”

“Yes, that is how we met. The King was mortally wounded in battle and his mother asked me to safe him.”

Neal took the special dagger he had taken from Ormr´s den and slowly made a cut in his wrist and held his bleeding wrist in front of Ormr, who was already fading. When the blood hit his tongue, he swallowed it. Neal couldn´t see it himself, but for a brief moment, the color of his eyes had changed from bright blue to golden, as had Ormr´s. A rumbling sound came from both Neal´s and Ormr´s throat.

But the poison was still making his way into Neal´s body and when a new wave of nausea hit him, he fell to his knees. Neal felt his strength leave him as well.

“Kate?” He asked softly when he saw her in front of him. “Thank goodness you are OK.”

“Of course I am OK, once I got rid of the strange little friend of yours.”

“What did you do to him?” Neal asked dreading the answer.

“Nothing, I just knocked him out.”

“Kate, please, I don´t understand, I thought you loved me.”

Kate stared at him with a deadly glare. “You really think I love you? Why would I settle for a mere servant to the King, if I could have the King himself?”

“Kate, I love you.” He whispered but the betrayal showed on his face. Peter had been right, she didn´t love him, she had used him and he had been blinded by his love for her. He started swaying.

“You killed my love Neal, I never loved you, I needed you. But not anymore.” Kate took the dagger out of Neal´s hand and was ready to plunge it into Neal´s heart when she was swoop away. It was Adelinde who grabbed her, protecting Neal. It was the last thing Neal consciously saw before giving into the void.

 

* * *

 

When Mozzie came too, he found Peter standing in the King´s chambers with a lost look. Fowler was lying on the floor, and he appeared death, although there was no blood on Peter´s sword. Neal and Ormr were outside on the curtain wall. Neal completely limp, with Ormr, protectively curled around him.

Mozzie told Peter to try and get Neal and Ormr down of the wall while he would try to get some form of transportation. He managed to get an ox drawn cart and once they were on ground level, Ormr crawled on to it and Neal was placed on a small space that was left on the cart. Peter had checked both for injuries, but there were no wounds that needed dressing. The group made their way, under the cover of darkness, back into the woods to the cave where they had stayed making their plans.

Ormr was doing better, although he was weak. Neal however was not doing well, the poison was slowly taking more effect and Peter started to think, it was maybe too late for the antidote. Neal looked like death warmed over, his skin was so pale it almost looked transparent, his cheeks flushed a deep red. And the fever only got worse, making Neal shivering and mumbling.

Mozzie however was not prepared to give up so easily and asked Adelinde if she could take him into the mountains to look for the antidote. He had an idea where to look.

While Peter made a fire to keep Ormr and Neal comfortable, Mozzie and Adelinde flew off.

 

* * *

 

When Adelinde and Mozzie returned hours later, Mozzie quickly made his way into the cave and started to cook the flowers into a potion. When the antidote was cooled down enough, he opened Neal´s mouth. In his feverish dreams, Neal felt someone touching him in a way he didn´t want and thought Mozzie was one of his enemies. He tried to resist by trying to turn away and to put his hands up in a sort of weak defense. Peter took him in his arms and pinned his arms to his side, so he couldn´t move. Neal started keening in distress, so Mozzie quickly poured the liquid in his mouth and as it was sweet, Neal swallowed it by himself. When he had swallowed what Mozzie intended to, Peter placed him back on the thick furs and blankets.

Ormr was doing better but to be completely sure, Mozzie gave Ormr also some of the antidote. He must had to have gotten some of the poison in him through Neal´s blood.

Now all they could do was wait. Peter asked if Mozzie would join him for dinner. Adelinde had hunted and had brought back two deer, they were big bucks and they gave a lot of meat. She made herself comfortable curled up next to Ormr and kept him company while she rested from her flight to the mountains. Satchmo was lying next to Neal, keeping him warm and it seemed to give Neal comfort. Peter started making a stew for when Neal would wake up hungry and he grilled the rest of the deer for the rest of them.

Mozzie had been a great helper and had managed to have a small barrel of wine in the ox cart, so they enjoyed the wine and meat at the warm fire. Peter wanted to know more about this strange little man, so they talked and kept an eye on Neal. He seemed to be more relaxed and sleeping rather than being unconscious.

That same evening, Neal´s fever broke. He was still extremely weak but Mozzie and Peter took care of him, feeding him herbal tea. Ormr turned out to be completely fine although tired.

Over the days, Peter had placed Neal in a make shift bed outside, so he could get some fresh air and could see the dragons outside as Adelinde was showing a lt of interest in Ormr whom was not oblivious to her prancing.

They coaxed Neal into drinking lots of herbal teas and some of the stew Peter made earlier and the broth he made from doves he had caught. Neal was getting stronger and Peter and Mozzie discussed if it was opportune to return back to Peter´s village. Mozzie explained that Neal was still weak, but would be able to make the journey without lasting effects. And it would be better to be near a village to recuperate, so they decided to head back home.

Mozzie and Neal flew on Ormr´s back and Peter rode Adelinde so they were home in no time. Once they were home and Neal was settled in a decent bed and Peter had the chance to wash himself and change into clean clothes, he told Mozzie he would picke up El. Mozzie promised to take care of Neal while Peter was gone.

Mozzie made sure that Neal was washed and cleaned as well, before going into the dragon barn to tend to the dragons. Ormr explained to Mozzie that someone from the village had made sure the dragons had been fed and watered. So they were all doing fine.

 

* * *

 

When Peter and El arrived back home, Satchmo was all excited that his two masters were back and he walked between them waving his tail excited. El thanked Mozzie for saving both Neal and Ormr and asked if he would consider staying for a while, at least during Neal´s recuperation. He accepted the generous offer, and entertained Neal and the rest of the household with his stories. He turned out to be quite the healer and dealer and eventually people found their way to him if they were in need of potions and other things.

 

Neal got stronger and started asking question what had happened with King Adler and Fowler as his memory was not really to be trusted in those last two days once he had been poisoned. Peter told Neal that he had a hard time matching Fowler´s blows, but luckily he had quite the reflexes from working with the dragons, so he was quick on his feet, it was the only thing that saved him from Fowler´s onslaught. Peter explained that Fowler was bound to King Adler by magic, and the moment Adler died, Fowler had died. He had just dropped death during his fight with Peter. Kate had been killed by Adelinde, the young dragonette had wanted to protect Neal and only knew one way.

With all the people that were bound to King Adler by magic dead, there were no witnesses to the sword fight between them and the King. The court assumed that King Adler had been killed by a rogue dragon and Peter was asked to look into it. Needless to say he didn´t make great progress in finding the dragon that had killed King Adler.

Adler didn´t have any children and no next of kin, so the Queen´s nephew became heir to the throne. And with him came a new era in the Kingdom.

Neal became healthy and fit again and also came in a better mindset after the betrayal of Kate. Slowly he came to terms with the idea that Kate had never loved him. Mozzie and he talked a lot while enjoying the wine Peter had in his stock. Mozzie promised to renew that stock as soon as he could get his hands on some nice bottles.

Mozzie also set Neal up with canvases and paints. Peter always wondered where they came from, but for some reason Mozzie always found what he or anybody needed.

With the help of Lady June noblemen found their way to Neal´s atelier and his paintings were wanted, so he could make a decent living on his own. He enjoyed his arts and he always helped El and Peter out whenever they needed him.

He enjoyed spending time with Ormr, who found himself the subject of many of Neal´s paintings.

In the end, Neal decided to stay in the village. And if anyone asked, it had nothing to do with a woman named Sara that lived in the village.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

Time pasted quickly and years later, Ormr came back and walked over to the cabin. Neal opened the door and looked at Ormrl.

´You came back.´ He grabbed Ormr in a bear hug and the dragon let him.

´I heard there was a celebration…´ Ormr said gently.

´Yes, I would ask you to come in but…´ Neal hesitated.

´Yeah, I know, I don´t fit the cabin, but can you bring him out?´

´It would be my honor.´ Neal said.

Neal walked back into the house and took the baby out of its crib and bundled it in blankets. When he came out, Ormr was sitting on his back haunches and smiled at the sight in front of him.

´May I present to you Niall Peadar Caffrey.´ Neal said proudly.

Ormr took the delicate baby in his giant claws with a gentleness most people would believe impossible, like he had done so many years ago with Neal himself.

´Your grandfather would have been proud, Niall. Wear the name with pride, and I will always be there for you. As I vowed to your grandfather and father, I will also protect you and yours.´ With that said, Ormr made a tiny nick in the babies skin with his claw and he nicked himself and a single drop of blood dripped on the baby. ´My blood is yours, and I will protect it with my life.´

When Ormr licked his paw, the nick closed immediately and Neal could see that his son´s skin was unblemished.

Ormr handed the baby back to his dad and sighed. “I miss your grandfather, every day.”

“Then let´s drink to the memory of family.”

 

 

_Einde_

 


End file.
